Momiji Sohma
Momiji Sohma is possessed by the rabbit of the Zodiac. When he first appears in Fruits Basket, he is about to enter 10th grade, and towards the end of the series he is entering his third and final year of his time at Kaibara High. Momiji appears to be the most childlike in the series. In fact, in chapter 18, Tohru Honda mistakes Momiji of being a student about to enter middle school when he was really about to enter high school. Appearance Momiji has blonde hair, though this is attributed to his mother (who is German) and not his curse. He has brown eyes as do his mother and sister. For a large part of the series, Momiji is seen wearing childish, lacy, ruffly clothing. He wore the girls' uniform at school with shorts instead of a skirt (though was seen near the end of the series wearing the boys uniform, looking more mature), which prompts Kyo to hit and yell at him. He has been seen with painted fingernails, and studs in his ears. Personality He is very cute, but what is not always seen is that Momiji is one of the most mature members of the Sohma youths. Although he is only 15 years old, he is sometimes considered even more mature than the oldest of the younger Sohmas, Ritsu Sohma, who is approximately 21 years old. Most of Momiji's maturity is probably due to his mother's abandoning him and his rather dark past. In spite of that, Momiji is playful and cheery, and enjoys messing with Kyo Sohma's crush(later love) on Tohru Honda, saying constantly that if Kyo doesn't take his chance with Tohru now, Momiji will take her instead. He is usually quite bubbly, and is hardly ever shaken by a situation. He cares a lot for Tohru, and is quite taken by her, such as when he hugged her before being formally introduced and promptly created a large ruckus. Momiji has once substituted for Tohru when she caught a cold (as a result of her being so worried about failing and retaking a midterm exam) at her part-time job in his father's building. While telling Tohru his history, he maintained a slightly sad smile while Tohru began to cry, unable to stop. Story Overview History Momiji is German-Japanese (Japanese on his father's side, German on his mother's - he switches between the two languages). She and Momiji's father met in college. Their entire relationship went well until Momiji's birth. Those possessed by the Sohma curse are born two months early. This alone put a great amount of pressure on Momiji's mother, and to make things worse, when she tried to hold him he transformed. At this, Momiji's mother broke. She was unable to smile, and she would snap when ever she saw him. It became so bad that they had to erase her memory. Momiji believed that, no matter how awful a memory is, it shouldn't be erased, but in order to help his mother recover, he agreed to have Hatori erase her memories. Before Summer Vacation During Summer Vacation After Summer Vacation Finding Kureno His younger sister, Momo, grows suspicious of his resemblance to her mother ever since they first met at their father's office building. His father immediately pulls him out of violin lessons, because Momo is going to the same teacher and she is asking about him. On Tohru's way to find out whether Kureno Sohma is the same Kureno Arisa kept mentioning, she catches Momo sneaking into the Sohma grounds to watch Momiji play his violin. Tohru talks to her, and Momo reveals that she has been watching him from afar for a long time. She wants Momiji to act as her "big brother" and asks Tohru to tell Momiji. Tohru promises she will. When she tells Momiji, this causes him to cry because he is so happy that Momo would want such a thing. Momiji Grows Up In Volume 19 Momiji has grown very much, looks very mature and wears the boy's school uniform. However, he still wears his rabbit backpack and acts childish (being excited over ice cream). In fact, he walks with Tohru and holds her hand. In this volume, Haru noted that Momiji and Tohru looked like a couple from any angle as they are still very close, and hold hands while walking. Breaking of the Curse In Volume 20 Momiji's curse is broken. He is the second one (after Kureno) to have it broken. Akito realizes that his curse was broken and begs him to stay. However, Momiji tells Akito that he will come back to him next time. At school, Haru, Yuki and Kyo realize that Momiji feels 'different', even late for school, though he was his usual self. He stands alone across a school corridoor and watches Tohru talking to Yuki and Haru. Kyo arrives and informs him that the other two were worried about him as well as himself. Momiji then informs Kyo that his curse was broken (hence the strange feeling between the four of them) and tells Kyo with a sad smile on his face that Tohru would be happier if Kyo's curse was broken. After school, Momiji came back to Akito and he told her that he cannot live by her side any longer as he was no longer bound to Akito by any means. Akito slaps him on his left cheek out of anger and chides him, saying that if he leaves, he has no where else to go. Momiji plays a trick on Kagura with Kyo after the last official meeting of the cursed Sohmas. It is unknown as to what specifically happens to Momiji at the end of the series. In the last chapter, he had told Haru (with Rin nearby) that he wants to find a girlfriend as cute as Tohru and show her off to Kyo. He has matured in both appearance and attitude, though this is sort of sudden (though it might be attributed to the fact that his curse is broken). Gallery File:MomijiOlder.jpg|Girls imagine what Momiji might look like when he is older. Image:23175-100475.jpg|Momiji Sohma in his school uniform. He wears his school's girl's uniform, with shorts instead of a skirt Momiji and Tohru.jpg|''Older'' Momiji as seen in the manga. V6.jpg|Momiji on the cover of volume 6. traditionalmomiji.jpg|Momiji in the outfit he is to wear for New Year's. Category:Sohmas Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbit Category:Cursed Sohmas